


Beach

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: When Artemis spends her time with her twin brother at the beach...





	Beach

Artemis was shocked when she looked inside the paper bag. It's a black star-print triangle bikini top with matching tie-side string bikini bottom.

"You want me to wear this, Apollo!?" Artemis asked in disbelieve.

"Yes" Apollo nodded.

"Apollo, i've told you a lot of times, i don't want to wear BIKINI!" Artemis objected.

"I know, but i still want to see you to wear bikini no matter what" Apollo said "I want to change my clothes, don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Fine" Artemis sighed in defeat as Apollo entered the changing room.

Artemis started to regret her own decision to spend her time with her annoying twin brother. She wondered, why did she agreed in the first place?

A few minutes later...

Apollo finally came out from the changing room. He wore a star print black swimming briefs.

When Artemis looked at her twin brother, she couldn't stop staring at his muscular chest, especially his ten-packs abs. Apollo's chest was so hot, she feels like she want to roam her silky hands on it.

"Artemis?" 

Artemis finally snapped into reality.

"You're daydreaming about me again, right?" Apollo asked with seductive smile.

"N-no" Artemis shooked her head, blushing deeply.

"Oh Artemis, i can say that you're a great liar" Apollo replied as he walked towards her sister. 

"Errr....I don't know, i should change my clothes now" Artemis then entered the changing room.

10 minutes later...

"Artemis! Have you done yet?" Apollo asked impatiently as the golden-haired sun god waited outside of the changing room. Artemis still not coming out from the changing room.

As a few seconds passed, the door of changing room opened. Artemis came out of the room, her face was blushing deeply with her arms covering the bikini she wore. Her silverish beautiful long hair which previously tied into a ponytail was tied into a bun. Finally, Apollo's perverted objective has achieved. She finally wore the bikini.

Apollo was feeling amused as he saw her wore a bikini. Well, this is the first time he saw Artemis wore a bikini, of couse he's excited. Artemis on other hand, actually refused to wear bikini at first, wearing bikini makes her body so exposed as she thinks, but after being insisted by her annoying twin brother, she realized that she doesn't have any other choice.

"Oh Artemis, you look beautiful when you're wearing that" Apollo said seductively as he gently grabbed her chin.

"Shut up" Artemis growled in embarrasment, turning her blushing face away. 

"Oh, are you mad, my little sister?" Apollo asked playfully as he wrapped his arms around her body. 

"Can you stop doing that?" Artemis asked in embarrasment as she tried to shove him away.

"I'm sorry, Artemis...but you just too beautiful" Apollo replied as he kissed her cheek, making her calmed a bit.

"You know, Aphrodite is extremely more beautiful than me" Artemis said.

"But you're extremely more beautiful than her in my eyes" Apollo whispered to her ear.

"Liar" Artemis glared at him.

"I'm not lying" Apollo smirked.

"Then what's your proof?" Artemis asked.

"You want me to show the proof? Then i will" Apollo replied as he pulled her into a kiss. Artemis initially tried to resist his kiss at first, but she finally gave in. 

The kiss started getting hotter when Apollo licked her lips, asking for entrance. Artemis reluctantly paved way for his tongue to roam inside her caverns. Her tongue tried many times to push his tongue away, but with no success.

What Artemis didn't realise is when Apollo secretly sneaked his hands behind, secretly unfastened her bikini top.

"Gotcha!" Apollo smirked as he successfully snatched her bikini top before ran away.

"H-hey!" Artemis yelled in embarrasment as she started chasing him.

"Look what i got now!" Apollo shouted.

"Give it back before everyone see us!" Artemis demanded.

"Don't worry, it's only us who're here!" Apollo assured her playfully.

"You dick!" Artemis cursed.

Artemis struggled to get her bikini top back, yet Apollo was not easy to give up. As Artemis almost snatched her bikini top back, Apollo suddenly pinned her on the ground. Artemis struggled to break free but Apollo's strength was preventing her from doing so.

"Let me go, You pervert!" Artemis glared.

"I will let you go, but with one condition" Apollo said.

"What?" Her eyebrows arched.

"Let's have sex tonight" Apollo answered.

"No way" Artemis refused.

"Then i think we should doing it now" Apollo said.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Now let me go!" Artemis changed her mind.

"Good girl" Apollo released her before gave back her bikini top. Artemis furiously snatched her bikini top back and quickly fastened it.

"Can we go to the beach now?" Apollo asked.

"Fine" Artemis nodded as Apollo wrapped his arm around her shoulders before they walked away towards the beach.

As the twin children of Leto reached the beach, Apollo set up a star print black beach umbrella while Artemis spreading a star print black blanket on the beach. The twins then laying their torsos on the blanket. 

"Finally, i could get some rest" Artemis said as she streched her arms.

"Yeah" Apollo nodded.

For several minutes, the twin children of Leto just laying on the blanket and didn't interact to each other.

However, Apollo on other hand couldn't stop staring at his twin sister who's laying next to him. Her slim, curvy figure, her soft, white skin, her beautiful voice is so attractive to him. Artemis was uneasy when Apollo stared at her, still thinking about what Apollo had done earlier.

"Uhh, can you stop staring at me?" Artemis blushed.

"I'm sorry, Artemis. But i couldn't help it" Apollo said as moved closer towards Artemis. He traced his fingers on her belly as he wanted to tease her.

"Mmmmmm" a faint moan escaped from her lips.

"Do you like it, Artemis?" Apollo asked gently. Artemis didn't said anything as her blush was getting darker.

"Then i take it as yes" Apollo replied as he continued to traced his fingers "You know, everytime i go to the beach, i hope we could swim together someday"

"Come on, our female siblings are much better in swimming than me" Artemis said.

"I don't believe it. I still believe that you're the most talented swimmer ever" Apollo replied.

"Whatever" Artemis just ignored Apollo's words "So, you want to say that you want to swim with me no matter what?" 

"Exactly" Apollo grinned.

"You're really annoying" Artemis playfully whacked his chest.

"I am" Apollo chuckled "If you're feeling up to it, we can go swim now"

"No" Artemis simply refused.

"Please" Apollo pleaded.

"Fine" Artemis finally gave in as the twins rose up from the blanket. 

"Should we race who will reach the waves first?" Artemis challenged her twin brother as she streched her arms.

"Of course" Apollo accepted the challenge.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Both of them are equal in speed, each of them refused to give up. But who will comes first?

Artemis was the first to dive into the waves, followed by Apollo. Both of them emerged together from the waves after a few seconds.

"Wow, that was great!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Yeah" Artemis nodded.

The twins gazed upon each other, their bodies was already soaked heavily. Apollo slowly pulled her closed to him, kissed her on the lips. Their arms wrapped around each other, roaming every inch of their skin. "I love you, Artemis" 

"I love you too, Apollo"

"I'm sorry to say this, Artemis" Apollo said.

"What?" Artemis started to get confused.

"I got your bikini top again" Apollo answered as Artemis realised that Apollo secretly snatched her bikini top again.

"Apollo!" Artemis started chasing Apollo again along the waves. Unfortunately, a huge wave overwhelmed her, making her bikini bottom fell off into the waves.

"Now it looks like you're conpletely naked!" Apollo shouted in joy.

"Shut up!" Artemis shouted back in anger as she's now fully naked.

"Well, i think you don't need it too!" Apollo threw her bikini top into the waves.

"Damn it! Because of you i lose my bikini! It's all your fault!" Artemis yelled as she covered her private parts with her hands.

"Don't worry! I'll join you!" Apollo shouted as he took off his swim brief and threw it into the waves. 

"My sexy figure doesn't deserve your dick, Apollo!" Artemis mocked.

"You better think twice before say it!" Apollo said as he started chasing Artemis. Artemis splashed seawater on his face, yet he managed to catch her.

"Let me go!" Artemis struggled to break free.

"Noooo, you're too hot" Apollo replied playfully as he wrapped his arms around her naked body.

"Apollo! Your dick is grinding against my ass! I can feel it!" Artemis shouted.

"Shall we have sex now?" Apollo asked loudly.

"No way!" Artemis refused.

"Sorry, but i took it as yes!" Apollo replied as he forcefully carried Artemis in bridal style before ran back to the beach.

"Apollo! Put me down!" Artemis demanded helplessly.

After that day, said to herself that she would never go to the beach with Apollo again? But will she able to kept her words? Probably not.

The end.


End file.
